El regalo del niño Jesús
by linda.berenice.14
Summary: Una bella Navidad para la pecosa y su familia


La Navidad más feliz

Una noche de invierno, una niña y su padre hacían las compras de ultimo momentos, para la noche buena, _ que frío tan atroz_ decía la niña a su padre,_ si princesa, lo mejor es que ya te olvides de las compras y regresemos a casa, _ le contesta a su hija, después se dirige al chofer y al mozo, _ ¿Ya cargaron con todo?_ los hombres le contestaron _ si Señor ya esta todo empaquetado en el carruaje y el resto en el coche, _ el chofer abre la puerta del Roll Royce a la niña. Pero ante el asombro de los 3 hombres la pequeña se queda estática sin moverse de su lugar,

_ vamos princesa sube ya, si continuamos aquí terminaremos congelados como paletas de hielo. _ dijo con paciencia el buen hombre.

_ yo no quiero ir a casa todavía, _ dijo la pequeña rubia

_ ¿pero hace unos momentos te quejabas del frío, que mejor lugar que casa para protegerse, además, ya deben de haber llegado tus tíos,

_ Por eso mismo no quiero ir_ dijo con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos _ quiero degustar un delicioso cono de nieve, y con mamá en casa y los tíos no me dejaran hacerlo,

_ Princesa si comes algo de eso, te enfermaras…

_ no me enfermare _ replica interrumpiendo alzando caprichosamente dos octavas más el tono de voz, después se arrepiente y levanta ambas cejas poniendo una carita de ternura _la nieve, es suave y en invierno se antoja mas, no es hielo como las paletas_ indico en su defensa

_ pequeña si tu madre se entera nos retara a los dos, _ dijo un hombre derrotado ante su hija, otra vez la chiquilla hacia de las suyas con el.

_ Toby, Juan, adelántense en el carruaje, _ cargando a la niña y subiéndola al coche, _ esta pequeña latosa y yo los alcanzaremos después, _

_papá no me nombres así, acaso si te doy mucha lata_ entristeciendo su carita_ ya no me quieres

_ Pero que cosas dices princesa, si tu madre y tu son mi adoración, bueno también la abuela alcanza algo, ¿no te importa compartirme con ella verdad?

_ Con mamá y la abuela no, pero nadie mas entiendes, _ lo dijo con carácter decisivo _

_ Te lo juro princesa, nadie mas _ dijo aguantando la risa que su hija le provocaba, si que era de carácter esa chiquilla,

En una bellísima mansión de Lankewood, tres mujeres, daban las últimas órdenes para que todo quedara listo, para esa noche buena.

Candy, ya el chofer y el mozo llegaron, y tu marido y la niña ni sus luces_ dijo su hermana Annie

_ no me sorprende que Pauna lo haya llevado a cumplir otro de sus caprichitos

_ la consiente demasiado _ decía Patty con una sonrisa

_ si la ama como si realmente fuera su hija _ decía satisfecha Candy

_ Como dicen vulgarmente por ahí_ hace una pauta la chica de ojos azules_ si quieres a la vaca, también aceptas al becerro _ dijo con una cara inocente

_ Anny me estas diciendo gorda, _ decía indignada la rubia

_ bueno Candy debes reconocer que últimamente estas un poco mas llenita que de costumbre_ dijo divertida la chica de anteojos_

_ ya dejen de estar martirizando a Candy, _ las reprendió Archie

_ hermano hay que ver que lo dicho por nuestras esposas es cierto_ divertido por los gestos de su prima _ pero así tengas 30 kilos mas seguirás siendo la misma mujer bella.

_ Stear, que van 4 kilos a 30, ya lo veras_ le avienta un cojín al guapo inventor.

Cuando Stear se entero de la fuerte depresión en la que cayo su prima, decidió volver a Chicago, pero no podía abandonar la guerra lo acusarían de desertor, así que mando a pedir ayuda al tío abuelo, Albert utilizo su poder y basto con un intercambio de telegramas, para que a su sobrino lo mandaran regreso a casa. Todos estaban muy preocupados por Candy, tras la ruptura de Terry, se encerró en su mundo, hasta que Albert con su paciencia, ternura y sabiduría se supo ganar su corazón y así fue como la rubia se convirtió en la .

La sra Elroy puse el grito en el cielo, cuando Albert la presento como su prometida, se casaron ante todas las leyes, antes de su boda ya había sido presentado como el jefe del clan Andrew el patriarca de tan poderosa familia, pero la actitud negativa de su tía cambio cuando nació una hermosa niña, la cual se había vuelto la luz de sus ojos.

Flash back…..

Antes de casarse con Candy, fue y hablo con su amigo. Un día viajo a Nueva York y lo encontró en el teatro ensayando. El rubio se había vuelto famoso, era el empresario más importante de todo los Estados unidos y uno de los mas destacados en todo America.

_ corte _ dijo el director de escena _

_ pero que demonios, porque para el ensayo, _ dijo un malhumorado chico, y tenia motivos para estarlo, ya que entre mas temprano terminara los ensayos, acabaría mas pronto con su deber, ese que el mismo se había forjado. _

_Terry alguien te busca y no se le pude hacer esperar a esa personalidad_

Por un momento pensó que era su padre, pero no eso era imposible, la ultima vez que hablo con el, no quedaron en buenos términos, el duque le dijo que jamás aceptaría su matrimonio con Susana. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

_ Terry amigo, podemos hablar, _ todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados, nunca creyeron que ese chico tan arrogante tuviera amigos y que amigos nada mas ni nada menos el hombre mas rico del país.

_ Albert, que cambio has dado, lo tenias muy bien escondido, quien se imaginaria que tu eras el tío abuelo de la familia Andrew, cuando lo leí en los diarios no podía creerlo me cayo como una cubeta de agua fría, _ diciendo con melancolía_ me imagino que los chicos y ella, deben de estar mas sorprendidos que yo, _

_ te refieres a mis sobrinos y Candy_

_ si , _ levantando la cabeza_ dime que fue de ella

_ se va a casar Terruce_ dijo escudriñando la reacción del ingles. sintió como su amigo se doblo ante esa noticia, sus dotes actorales parecieron abandonarlo

_ me alegra, prometimos ser felices, _ logro articular tras digerir con dolor esa noticia

_ y tu lo eres amigo_ insistió el rubio

_ Con que ella sea feliz basta_ balbuceo a pesar del fuerte escozor en su garganta

_ Terry aun estas a tiempo ve y búscala, no se si sus sentimientos sean los mismos, pero si te ama, renunciara a casarse con otro_

_ No tiene caso Albert, _ indica derrotado_ yo renuncie a ella, mi deber es estar con Susana, en cuanto se mejore nos casaremos, ella quiere entrar de pie en la iglesia, y estamos esperando a que traigan su prótesis y se acostumbre a ella.

_ Estas decidido a ese destino que ustedes mismo por su terquedad forjaron .

_ No hay marcha atrás_ acotó con convicción, ambos decidieron seguir caminos distintos. Él se decidio por Susana y la rubia se fue sin mirar atrás. Pero por Dios que esperaba que se quedara solterona por siempre, no, su pecosa merece ser feliz. Trago saliva para aclararse la garganta y prosigue _ solo te pido Albert que te cerciores que ese hombre la haga feliz.

_ Te aseguro que daré la vida en ello_ estas últimas palabras confundieron al precioso arrogante, ante la cara expectante de su amigo, continuo_ Terry soy yo quien se casara con Candy, me ha aceptado como su esposo, pero antes quería saber si en realidad lo de ustedes no seria posible, no quiero fallarte, eres mi amigo y deseo tener tu aceptación, tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi.

_si es así en hora buena, en mejores manos no podría estar mi pecosa_ estrechando al rubio en un abrazo, _ te felicito amigo, _ derramando una lagrima que se limpio al instante_ solo una cosa hazla feliz,

_Terry, quisiera invitarte a la boda, tu eres muy importante para nosotros, si no asistes lo entenderé, tienes tus motivos.

_ No me es posible amigo, Susana necesita de mí, pero haz de cuenta que estuve con ustedes al fin de cuentas la pecosa también es mi amiga. _

Y así fue Candy y Albert se casaron en Chicago, toda la gente de la alta sociedad asistió a la boda, en la iglesia entre los invitados, yacía un hombre disfrazado, por su acongojado rostro bajaban gotas de agua salada humedeciendo la falsa barba que le tapaba su bien afeitada barbilla. Tenia sentimientos encontrados, tristeza y dolor por perder para siempre al amor de su vida y alegría por la dicha que reflejaban los rostros enamorados de ambos rubios y aunque por momentos le embargo la nostalgia desde el fondo de su corazón verdaderamente les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo a sus dos amigos.

Un año después. en todos los diarios de Estados unidos, se publicaba una terrible noticia.

" LA EX FAMOSA ACTRIZ SUSANA MARLOW, PROMETIDA DEL ACTOR TERRUCE GRANDECHESTER, FALLECIÓ DEJANDO SOLA A SU ABATIDA MADRE, LA EX ACTIZ ABIGAIL MARLOW, ESTERNAMOS NUESTRAS CONDOLENCIAS A LAS FAMILIAS MARLOW Y GRANDCHESTER"

El magnate William viajo inmediatamente a Nueva York, su esposa no lo pudo acompañar, su pequeña hija tenia unos meses de haber nacido, no quería exponerla en el viaje, así que marcho solo a darle el pésame a su amigo. Después de eso, Terry cada navidad iba, y se pasaba esos días con los Andrew, algunas veces lo acompañaba su madre, pero conforme iba creciendo la pequeña hija de su amigo, al verla era el hombre mas feliz, esa chiquilla era un amor, pero también un torbellino, así lo demostró en una navidad que llevo a su novia con el.

La niña ya tenia 5 años, y era la luz de la casa…

_ tío Terry, tío Terry, por fin llegaste _ dijo una chiquilla saltando a los brazos del precioso ingles

_ Hola pecosita, como a estado la niña mas consentida del mundo,_

_ Ni tanto tío, ayer mamá me reprendió y es fecha que sigue enojada conmigo_ dijo haciendo un puchero

_ princesa no es para menos, hiciste sentir mal a mamá _ le recordó autoritario su padre

_ Haber como esta eso mi pecosita ¿ que le hiciste a la pecosa?_

_Solo le extendí mi lista de regalos para navidad, y me dijo que quería la juguetería completa, que no fuera egoísta, que había niños que no tenían nada. _ haciéndose la inocente_ y yo solo le dije que porque ella había sido huérfana y carecido de cosas quería que yo también lo hiciera

_ pecosita eso que hiciste esta mal, a una madre no se le debe ofender,_ recordó como su pecosa lo reprendía cuando rechazaba a Eleanor

_ bueno olvidemos el tema tío_ era una chiquilla muy perspicaz cuando no le convenía algo inmediatamente cambiaba la platica_a mamí le tengo una sorpresa para mañana en noche buena, le demostrare que puedo ser niña buena. _

_ y lo eres primor, y si no te entienden tus padres, te vienes conmigo a Nueva York, _

_jajajajaja, amigo mió, solo falta que la tía abuela te la suelte, _ dijo divertido el rubio

_por cierto donde esta la Sra. Elroy _

_ Esta descansando esta princesa _ carga en las piernas a su hija _ la trajo todo el día de compras, y ya ves como son las mujeres, quieren descansar para verse bonita, en Navidad

_ oyes así duerma todo un mes, no creo que tu tía se vea bonita jajaja

_ Terruce, mas respeto con mi tía_ indico el rubio haciéndose el ofendido

_ Papí, el tío tiene razón _ se baja de las piernas de su padre y se va a los brazos del actor_yo quiero a mi abuelita Elroy, pero para mujeres bonitas mi abuelita Eleanor._ de repente pareciera que la niña se acordó de algo_ tío y la abuela Ely no vendrá esta navidad con nosotros,

_ Por supuesto que si pecosita, solo que ya vez al fin mujeres, recién llegamos y se fueron de compras

_ Quienes tío _ de pronto se oyó una voz en la entrada de la sala,

_ Nosotras preciosa_ la niña voltea y ve a Eleanor _ iba correr a sus brazos pero la presencia de otra mujer la paro en seco_

_ y ahora mi niña no vendrá a darle un beso a la abuela Ely_

_ Quien es ella _ voltea y ve a la mujer pelirroja y a espaldas de esta, estaba su madre_

_ Pauna, quien acompaña a Eleanor es la novia de tío Terry,_ dijo cariñosamente Candy

_ novia; tío Terry tiene novia y porque la trajo _ dijo la niña malhumorada

_ es normal que tío Terry tenga novia, quizá en algunos meses será la esposa de tu tío_¿pero porque sentía esa opresión? _ Saludala cielo,

_ no quiero, no te quiero vete de mi casa_ vocifero la chiquilla enojada

_ Pauna Andrew, retráctate de lo dicho_ exigía su madre

_ No lo haré esa chica no me gusta para el tío Terry, es muy fea su pelo parece zanahoria

_princesa, se buena y discúlpate_ indico el rubio avergonzado_ pero una carcajada sonó por todo el salón de la sala_

_ Terry de que te ries, esta niña esta haciendo una pataleta como siempre, _ dijo Candy enojada

_ si decir la verdad es hacer una pataleta, yo peco de eso jajajaja, toma a la niña en sus brazos, sabes eso que le acabas de decir a Sonia ya lo había pensado yo, es verdad su pelo parece zanahoria jajaja_ reían juntos Terry y Pauna.

_ Terruce te agradecería que soltaras a la niña, _ una vez que el aludido bajo a la niña _ si no te disculpas iras a tu cuarto sin cena. Dijo determinante

_ Candy no es para tanto _ intervino Eleanor

_ pequeña tu sabes que los niños son muy espontáneos_ arguyo el rubio en defensa de su hija

_ si pecas, además estamos en familia, sabemos de las ocurrencias de los niños, Sonia entenderá las travesuras de la pecosita .

_ Tío, ¿Te vas a casar con ella?, _pregunto con su infantil voz pero en tono serio, por un segundo se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y exasperada por eso la niña continuo_ si haces eso no te quiero ver mas en mi casa. _ concluyo la pequeña ante el asombro de los demás subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Se encerró en su cuarto llorando, no quería hablar con nadie hasta que fue Terry y la tranquilizo, diciéndole que ella era su Julieta y nadie mas ocuparía su lugar a petición de su tío la pequeña se arreglo para festejar la navidad. Nadie se esperaba que esa navidad seria diferente a todas las demás, esta vez en la mansión de Chicago estaban todos los niños del hogar de Pony y las personas que ayudaban a la hermana Maria y a la Srita Pony con las tareas del hogar.

_ pero que es toda esta gente en mi casa_ decía la tía abuela asombrada_ Candy porque no me avisaste de los cambios que hicieron para navidad, que acaso no era hasta mañana cuando ibas y visitabas a las Srita Pony, y le llevabas los regalos al hogar._

_ abuelita a los niños del hogar de Pony yo los invite, _

_ Pero hijita como fue que hiciste eso, _ pregunto su madre asombrada

_ La niña me lo pido gatita y yo le cumplí su deseo, _

_ Archie pero los regalos de los niños del hogar están en Lankewood, aquí no tengo nada preparado para ellos_

_ Mamí no te preocupes, todos los niños del hogar de Pony, tienen sus regalos en el árbol de navidad,

_ Pero esos regalos son tuyos, tesoro, se te olvida como me trajiste dando vueltas por toda la juguetería y visitando a la modista para tu guardarropa nuevo, _ decía la Sra. Elroy

_ Abuelita si lo recuerdo, pero sabes ya tengo muchos juguetes, y lo mas importante tengo el amor de mis seres queridos, y ellos no tienen padre ni madre, buenas maestras y buenos amigos, no es lo mismo que el amor de los padres_ tres personas ahi estaban absortos con la palabras de la pequeña, esas mismas que años atrás utilizo cierta rubia para reconciliar a madre e hijo_ yo soy muy afortunada al tener a mis padres y a mis tíos conmigo. Se dirige a su abuelita Elroy.

_ Abuelita te enojarías si le obsequio los juguetes que me has comprado a esos niños sin padres.

_ Mi pequeña nieta, todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo, has de ello lo que tu quieras, y claro que no me ofenderé si a estos niños les brindas las compras hechas para ti, me siento muy orgullosa de tu noble corazón_ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la dura Sra. Elroy.

_ Mamí , Papí ven que si soy una niña buena, les prometo que ya no pediré la juguetería completa _ guiñando un ojo _ solo la mitad de esta, pero no crean que serán para mi los juguetes, serán para todos los niños sin padres_ Candy no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta, solo abrazo a su hija y sollozo en su bello pelo rubio_ El rubio se acerca a su esposa e hija y con sus largos brazos unifica el abrazo

_ Mi pequeña princesa, eres el orgullo de esta familia, la hija mas maravillosa que unos padres puedan tener_ Candy gracias por este bello tesoro que me has regalado. Dijo el rubioconmovido por las palabras que antes dijo su hija.

De aquella navidad ya habían pasado 3 años

Fin de flash back ….

_ Candy parece que ya llegaron _ dijo Annie asomándose por la ventana

_ ya era hora _ arguyo entre preocupada y enojada_ ¿De donde vienen?_ poniéndose las manos en la cintura_ Toby y Juan tienen mas de dos horas de haber llegado.

_ la princesa tenia antojo de algo_

_ papá dijiste que no ibas a decir nada_

_ vamos a bañarse si no quieren enfermar, ya no tardan en llegar los niños del hogar de Pony,

_ vamos princesa antes que a tu madre se ponga verde del coraje.

_ Terruce Grandchester que dijiste_ fingía estar enojada

En la bañera el bello actor se relajaba, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos vinieran a su mente.

Después de aquella navidad donde la pequeña pecosita les dio una lección de humildad a sus padres, pocos meses después, recibió una llamada de George, el brazo derecho de su amigo, William y Candy, habían sufrido un accidente, automovilístico, Candy sufrió solo unos golpes, pero Albert si se llevo la parte mas grave, había quedado prensado por varias horas hasta que llego el auxilio, respiraba con un respirador, el actor llego al día siguiente por la mañana, en lugar de tomar el tren se vino en su propio coche, necesitaba llegar a tiempo, en recepción lo esperaba George,

_ ¿Candy , Albert y la niña como están?, _ pregunta con agitación

_Tranquilícese Sr. Grandchester, Pauna no iba con sus padres, se quedó en casa con la Sra. Elroy, _

_¿ CAndy como esta?

_ La Sra. Andrew esta estable con algunos golpes pero fuera de peligro_

_Tengo que verla _dijo el actor_

_Sr. Terruce, mi señor desea hablar con usted es urgente que lo vea, tal vez sea la ultima vez que hable con el,

_ Mi amigo, _ hizo una pauta _¿como se encuentra?_ ante el silencio de George_ tan mal esta_

_ No dan esperanza alguna, al quedar prensado, parte de sus órganos quedaron inservibles, es cuestión de horas quizá minutos. _ dijo con voz grave y quebrada

El ingles se dirige a cuidados intensivos, ahí estaba su amigo, conectado a esos aparatos y con esa concha en su boca dándole oxigeno, se acerca y el rubio se dirige a él con voz débil _ Terry que bueno que viniste, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo_

_No te esfuerces amigo, saldrás de esta_ dijo el actor dándole apoyo

_Se que no hay mas tiempo para mi, _ musito bajo y una solitaria lagrima rodo por el rabillo de sus apagados cielos_quiero encargarte algo, _

_ ni lo menciones, tu cuidaras de ellas como hasta hoy _ acoto el ingles presintiendo lo peor

_déjame hablar _ pidio e inhaló aire para poder continuar_se que son mis últimos momentos, cof, cof_ el precioso rostro del ingles se transformó en puro dolor y negaba con la cabeza_ volvió a tomar aire _por favor Terry, un día tu me dijiste hazla feliz, y enfoque mi vida en ello, ahora te corresponde a ti hacerla feliz,

_ Tu eres la felicidad de la pecosa, tu y tu hija son lo mas amado para ella,

_ Nuestra hija si y tal vez yo también, pero en el corazón de Candy sigues tu, te ruego que cuides de ellas_ tosiendo _ cof, cof, se que tu también sigues amando a Candy, ya vele yo por su bienestar ahora te toca a ti,

_ hermano no hables así, piensa en tu hija _

_ es lo que mas me duele, que no volveré a ver esa mirada tierna y juguetona de mi pequeña princesa, pero me voy tranquilo porque se que tu serás como un padre para ella. _ la puerta se abre fuerte

_ Papá, papito que te paso, porque tienes esas mangueras en tus brazos, y esa concha en tu boca

_ Prin….._ cof, cof , esa maldita tos tenía que encontrar la fortaleza que necesitaba _Princesa papá se ira con la tía Pauna y tío Anthony, recuerdas cuando te hable de ellos _ le dijo a la misma vez que se retiraba el oxigeno para que su pequeña lo viera bien.

_ Pero ellos están con papá Dios y la gente que se va allá jamás vuelve_ indico la niña con ojitos vidriosos_

_ Princesa pero ellos esperan por nosotros allá, un día todo estaremos juntos en el cielo_

_ papito, papacito no quiero que te vallas, yo te quiero_ se pone de puntitas en la orilla de la cama para abrazarlo con sus pequeñas manitas _ te quiero conmigo, con mamita, con la abuela, con tío Terry, _ dijo y sus azules cielos no aguantaron más y se desbordaron las lagrimas

_ Mi pequeña, mamá va a necesitar fuerza, recuerda que tu eres muy valiente, y junto con Terry cuidaran de ella, yo desde donde este cuidare de ti, seré tu ángel guardián, _ prometió débil y una curva se dibujo en sus pálidos labios fingiendo una sonrisa

_ Pero ese lugar lo ocupa tío Anthony _ yo te quiero a ti conmigo_ exigia la niña llorosa

_ princesita se niña buena y obedece a papá , no estaré mas contigo, pero Terry se quedara en mi lugar. Será como tu papá en la tierra y yo seré tu papá que estará cuidando de ti desde el cielo.

_No, no, no quiero que te vallas se aferraba a las sabanas blancas. Yo quiero mucho a tío Terry, pero tu eres mi papa, no quiero que me dejes

_cof, cof, cof, cof, mi amor….. cof, cof yo nunca te dejare cof

_ pecosita, tu papá no puede respirar sus pulmones ….. _no concluyo la frase porque su voz enronquecida, se quebró, la pequeña se incorpora, levanta la vista y al igual que ella los ojos de él estaban rojos y sus mejillas humedecidas, éste se las limpiaba con su manos pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por los hermosos zafiros de su tío. Entonces comprendio que esa despedida era inevitable su papito se iria al cielo y ella seria fuerte porque tendria que cuidar a su mamá y por lo visto también al tío Terry y para que su papi estuviera tranquilo y orgulloso de ella.

_ papito te quiero mucho, yo seré una niña buena, te lo prometo, _ susurra en sollozos le da un beso en la mejilla a y entierra su cabecita en el cuenco del largo cuello de su padre _ El rubio la abraza y frota su espaldita con la poca fuerza que le queda, respira hondo como queriéndose llevar ese olor dulce de las rosas, que despide el cabello de su hija. _ entro George para llevarse a la pequeña Pauna.

Una vez que la niña salia de la habitación de su padre se dirige a ver a su mamá, Terry continuaba con Albert

_ Terry llego mi hora, mi hermana y mi sobrino me llaman; por la amistad y el inmenso amor que nos une a Candy, no las abandones nunca, cuida de mi hija, cásate con Candy y se un padre para mi princesa. _

Y así fue como nuestro actor hizo esa promesa ante el lecho de muerte de su amigo, La rubia se deprimió mucho, al igual que la Sra. Elroy quien su pobre corazón no pudo con la pena que le embargo tras la muerte de su sobrino, un día amaneció sin vida en la habitación de su hogar. Su corazón se paro totalmente. El precioso ingles termino con sus compromisos, y se dedico a cuidar de la rubia y de su hija, pero tuvieron que pasar dos largos años para que la rubia lo aceptara como pareja, cuando ella accedió a casarse con él, su alma se regocijo porque cumplió la voluntad de su amigo y la de el mismo, ahora tenia a sus dos bellas mujeres viviendo en el mismo techo, solo que a pesar de que la pecosita tenia ya 7 años , ni así se le quitaba lo caprichosa,

_ pecosita ya soy esposo de tu madre, recuerdas lo que te dijo tu padre aquel día_

_ Si, si recuerdo, dijo que quería que fueras como un padre para mi,

_ entonces te es muy difícil decirme papá _

_ bueno si quieres que te nombre papá, tendrás que decirme como me decía mi papi Albert, _

_ ¿Qué?..._ pregunto asombrado el actor

_ se dice mande; y ya te lo dije si quieres que te diga papá, me llamaras princesa igual que mi papí , ese es el trato _ cruzándose de brazos _ lo aceptas si o no ,

_ jajajaja pecosita eso se llama chantaje, eres una pequeña tramposa_

_ pequeña princesa se oye mejor _ dijo la chiquilla saltando a sus brazos

_ okey serás mi pequeña princesa, jajajaja te quiero como a nadie princesa

_ ósea me quieres más que a mamá_

_ bueno igual que mamá , porque después se pone celosa y no queremos eso verdad, después nos quedamos sin postre

Fin de flash back…

Volviendo al presente ,

_ Todavía estas en la tina, ya llegaron todos_ cámbiate antes de que llegue Pauna y te saque de ahí ella misma.

_ el actor toma el alboroz blanco y sale de la tina, abraza a su pecosa_

_ mmm y si los dejamos esperando un rato, _ decía mientras besaba el cuello de Candy

_ Terryyyy tenemos invitados es noche buena, anda que es falta de educación dejar esperando.

_ okey, okey vallamos ya, antes de que el elegante me sermone y me de clases de modales jajaja

Reunidos en la estancia de la mansión, todos los niños abrían regalos, como la ultima navidad de hace 3 años, cuando por primera vez los niños del hogar por invitación de la niña se reunieron

En esa misma casa, fue la ultima navidad en que paso Albert y la Sra. Elroy con ellos y en memoria de ellos año , tras año seguía igual. Pero a diferencia que ahora era la familia Grandchester Andrew.

parecía una escuela adentro de la casa eran como 80 niños, sin contar a los 2 de los Cornwell Britter y al pequeño Stear Jr. Hijo del matrimonio Cornwell O´brien

_ Pauna no abrirás los regalos que te hemos traído,

_ Se los regale a los niños del hogar_ le dijo a su elegante tío

_ pequeña , y los que te compre yo _ dijo el inventor

_ También se los regale_

_ Pero cielo entonces que regalo abrirás tu,_ le dijo Annie consternada

_ yo no quiero regalo que se compre en juguetería, esos se que mi papá Terry me lo puede comprar, yo quiero algo que no se puede comprar solo Diosito lo puede mandar. _a Terry se le encogió el corazón, como a todos los presentes, creían que la niña todavía no superaba la muerte de Albert.

_ cielo Papí no volverá, eso no se pude ya_ dijo Candy con voz quebrada

_ Ya lo se mamá, pero el dijo que cuidaría de mi y que desde donde esta haría lo posible por que yo fuera feliz, así que le he pedido a papá que interceda ante el niñito Jesús para que me envié un hermanito.

Stear soltó una risa de alivio y de alegría al saber que su sobrina no estaba triste , _ pero eso es tarea de Terry, jajajaja_

Patty le da un pellizco en la pierna a Stear, afortunadamente la niña no entendió lo dicho por su tío

_ Terry carga a su hija en brazos, princesa se que papá Albert, esta noche le pedirá al niñito Jesús ese hermanito que tanto deseas.

_ Mas le vale que sea niño, no quiero niña porque se la devuelvo _

_ Pero niño o niña es lo mismo, dijo Annie

_ No tía yo le dije a mi papá que solo lo compartiría con mamá y con la abuela Ely, con ninguna mujer mas, _ esta niña rubia hizo reir a todos los presentes….

_ Bueno en 7 meses sabremos, si papí Abert hizo bien tu pedido al niñito Jesús, porque ya viene un bebe en camino ….

_ mamí ya esta un bebe en tu pancita, tendremos bebe en casa, papá _ dicho esto se oye un golpe en seco

_ Terryyyyyyy, que paso _ dijo alarmada Candy

_ creo que la noticia lo impresiono tanto, que se desmayo _ decía Eleanor tratando de reanimar a su hijo

_ hay con razón mi papi me dijo que yo era la fuerza en esta casa, _ dijo la chiquilla

Mas tarde en la habitación del matrimonio Grandchester Andrew, un somnoliento chico abre sus ojos, su esposa dormía a su lado, _ pecosa . pecosa despierta, _

_ mmmm que quieres Terry

_ pecosa tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que estábamos embarazados _ se queda pensativo para después

Decir _ la navidad que paso con la navidad, _ mira el reloj que estaba en la mesita de a lado_ las tres de la madrugada_ pecosa despierta. Que a pasado, me quede dormido, no estuve en la cena ,que paso

_ si estuviste en la cena, y si estamos esperando un bebe pero la embarazada soy yo, después de la noticia te desmayaste y ya no te pudimos despertar.

_ Entonces no fue un sueño, tendremos un bebe_la levanta en brazos y da vueltas con ella por toda la habitación,

_ Terry deja de hacer eso, sino derramare toda la cena encima de tu pijama.

_ Que y por que harías eso_

_porque con el embarazo me dan nauseas y mas con estas vueltas , detente ya por favor

_ pecas soy tan feliz, seremos padres de nuevo, nuestra princesa tendrá un hermanito.

_ Eso es lo que me mortifica, Pauna ya externo su deseo de que no quiere una niña, como puede ser niño pude ser niña, ya sabes lo caprichosa que es que pasara si resulta niña.

_ pecosa tus celos son infundados, ya el tiempo lo dirá, además recuerda de quien es hija, ese ángel hermoso, corazón mas noble que el de Albert no hay, el nos ayudara en eso, no te preocupes pecosa, debes estar tranquila por el bienestar del bebe.

_ Por cierto pecosa Feliz Navidad,

_ feliz Navidad mi amor,

Un año después, La familia Grandchester Andrew, festejo otra navidad mas, pero con 2 hermosos varones los cuales tenias ya 5 meses de edad,

_ ya compraron los regalos de los mellizos

_ si mamita, Williams y Albert ya tienen sus regalos, papá y yo se los escogimos, también los de los tíos y los de los abuelos

_ si tu y papá los escogieron serán divinos,

Y así la familia Grandchester Andrew paso una de las navidades mas felices de la vida, en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

_ pequeña princesa, ven pronto_dijo Terry con el pequeño willy en brazos

_ la estrella fugaz de mi papito Albert

_si hija, es tu padre quien nos cuida siempre_ dijo Candy con Bert en brazos

Amigo, gracias por confiarme a tu familia, tenemos dos miembros mas, te presento a Williams Terruce y a Albert Richard Grandchester Andrew, espero que me ayudes desde allá a ser de ellos unos hombres merecedores del nombre que llevan en honor tuyo. _ de pronto la vocecita de Pauna se escucho a todo pulmon,

_ papito Albert soy muy feliiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzz, gracias por pedirle al niño Jesús mi regalo de Navidad,

_ Cielo pero porque gritas tan fuerte asustaste al pequeño Bert

_ es para que mi papi me escuche y se siga portando tan bien haya en el cielo, y así pueda seguir pidiendo por mi. Ya ves por lo bien que se porto, el niñito Jesús me envió doble regalo.

Ante los cometarios de la niña todos los presentes rieron mas un bello ingles postrado en la ventana, y mirando al cielo_ y primeramente agradeciendo a Dios por todas las cosas, después añade

Amigo hemos hecho un excelente trabajo, tenemos una bella familia feliz…

Fin….

chicas preciosas esta historia la escribi hace algunos años, para participar en un concurso que se hizo en unos de los grupos y salio ganadora y las bellas moderadoras me mandaron el premio hasta mi casita en mi natal Monterrey, N.L. atesoro mi premio una sudaera celeste con la imagen de mi rubio y un CD. del fallecido Michell jackson. Aurora y Yaz las llevo en mi corazón.


End file.
